


pee on me

by futaloona



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Futanari, Girl Penis, Piss, Smut, but no penetration, futa and futa, hyejoo has a piss kink, peeing, um dont read if youre not into pee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27987597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futaloona/pseuds/futaloona
Summary: hyejoo: please piss on me, pleading eyes emojijiwoo: yeah okay you little freak
Relationships: Kim Jiwoo | Chuu & Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	pee on me

**Author's Note:**

> say hello to the first story I ever wrote but I've been too shy about posting :D also that's why it's so short, yeah idk why but .. piss kink. have a good day everyone :} I promise to post something new soon

Jiwoo's eyes sprang wide open while she tried to figure out what had woken her up. 'Is something touching me?' she thought to herself. She could have sworn it felt like her cock was being pinched softly, and there was also something warm surrounding her fingers, that soon spread around her whole hand. 

'Um, what the fuck??' Jiwoo lifted her head a bit forward in hopes that she could see what was going on with her body. "Hyejoo!??" Jiwoo whispered out loud with a confused tone. 

"Ah shit, Jiwoo.." Hyejoo reacted while trying to match the other girl's hushed tone, "don't get loud, you'll wake everyone up. I'm just... trying something out, okay? Don't be weird about it." Jiwoo was about to ask her what she meant by that, but decided to take a second to realize what was going on. Her hand.. was dipped in a bowl of warm water. 

'Oh.. so that's what that was, huh.. but what about my c-' Jiwoo stopped her thought just as her eyesight zoomed in on Hyejoo's fingers lightly holding the head of her cock.  
"Ohmygod, you're so gross. This is about that pee kink you have, huh? Does the brat really want to be urinated on at 3 in the morning? You're that horny you couldn't even wait for me to be awake for this?" Jiwoo teased Hyejoo. 

All Hyejoo could do in return was roll her eyes, but she didn't move from the kneeling position beside the older girl's bed. Jiwoo sat up in bed and turned her body towards the kneeling brat. 

"Alright, you'll get what you desire my impatient plum, but this time..." Hyejoo sighed in response waiting to see where Jiwoo was going with this. Jiwoo bit her lip before saying, "..I want to aim for your face!" Hyejoo eyebrows shot up in surprise, 

"W-woah really? We're finally trying it? What happened to 'I can never look at your face the same knowing I've peed on it?'" 

"Oh hush. I'm suddenly in the mood, okay? Now be a good girl and stop being so chatty. If you don't, I'll just easily change my mind and I'll even keep you on cock restrictions." Jiwoo said as she playfully pulled on Hyejoo's ponytail. Something she loved to do when giving the younger girl orders. "Fuck, you look so cute right now. In your high pony and pink jammies. It seriously makes me want to aim my pee everywhere on you, like I'm marking my territory or something?" 

"Okay.. so why don't you?" Hyejoo asked. 

"You're right... you deserve to be showered and claimed."

Jiwoo had a full bladder already, but decided to stick her hand back into the warm water bowl on her nightstand for some extra help. She took ahold of her exposed half-hard cock and aimed it directly at Hyejoo's face. She felt the pressure rising up and was ready to release onto the cutie's soft face. Tiny drops started dripping out of her cock's head before it turned into a stream that was perfectly angled at the younger girl.

Hyejoo let out a deep breath that made her mouth open up just enough for some of Jiwoo's urine to slip through. She tasted the drops as they were mixing in with the saliva in her mouth and it felt like her own cock was struggling to not leak pre-cum in her panties. She had already been hard the moment the older girl mentioned finally peeing on her face. But now? She was so hard it was starting to hurt from not being touched. She wasn't going to ruin this beautiful moment though. 

Jiwoo started to lower her aim down from Hyejoo's face to her neck. Focusing her aim on the neck made her notice Hyejoo's soft breasts barely peeking through the pink buttoned up pajama shirt. She was too distracted to realize this, but slowly Jiwoo started aiming her pee stream towards the attention seeking breasts. It wasn't a good spot to aim really. Drops were splattering off the shirt and buttons onto her bedsheets and the floor. Oh well. She knew there wasn't much left in her system, so she decided to focus on how Hyejoo looked adorably disgusting in this moment. 

Just as the last few drops of urine came out, Hyejoo was trying to keep herself from cumming her pants off. "Fuck Jiwoo.. that was so hot. Can we please, pretty please do that again in the future?" 

"Aw of course cute baby! I surprisingly enjoyed myself a lot, although.. it seems that I didn't enjoy myself as much as you did.." Jiwoo said as she eyed Hyejoo's pajama pants that were trying to contain a twitching penis. Hyejoo blushed and couldn't help looking down in embarrassment. 

Jiwoo lowered her head to whisper in Hyejoo's ear "No no cutie, no need to be embarrassed! Just let me help you take care of that okay?" Hyejoo nodded and started to get up from the floor. "Oh, but not yet sweetie. I'm going to need you to clean me up first.." Hyejoo rolled her eyes once more. She placed her hand on the bottom of Jiwoo's length and looked up at her with those big, loving eyes. 

Hyejoo's tongue poked out and licked the rest of the drops that were clinging on her triangle lips. A shiver went through Jiwoo's spine as she witnessed this, excited about what was to cum next.

**Author's Note:**

> https://curiouscat.qa/Iunitasfuta
> 
> thank you for reading!!  
> until next time ٩(^ᴗ^)۶♡


End file.
